Undertale: A Different Path
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: How would things have gone differently if the six children that fell into the Underground before Frisk were taken care of by the monsters of the Underground? SPECIAL THANKS TO DREAM1990 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Papyrus and Sans' Discovery.**

Sans and Papyrus were walking through the dark depths of the Underground, looking for food, when they suddenly heard something.

"Papyrus, do you hear that?" Sans asked as they walked a little closer.

"Yes. I wonder what it is." Papyrus said as they rounded a tunnel entrance and were surprised to see a young girl crying her little heart out. She looked to be about 4 or 5 years old and she had brown hair

"A human kid. What do you suppose we should do with her, brother?" Sans asked.

Papyrus thought it over for a little bit before he said, "It wouldn't feel right to just leave her to fend for herself." and walked over.

"Little girl." he said. The girl looked up and gasped with fear.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Sans said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, you're as short as me, but how come you don't look like the big scary skeleton?" the little girl asked.

"It's just always been that way. I'm Sans, and this is my brother, Papyrus." Sans answered.

"What is your name, how old are you, and how did you get lost down here?" Papyrus asked.

"My name is Jenny. I'm five, and I came into a cave to explore when I fell in here through a hole and I got lost." the girl said.

"Well, we can't just leave you here. Come with us. There may be some pretty mean creatures lurking around. We'll take care of you." Sans said.

Jenny looked unsure for a bit before she said, "Okay." and gave Sans a hug.

"Well, it seems Jenny here has taken a liking to you, Sans." Papyrus said before they started on their way back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Toriel's Discovery.**

Toriel was on her way back home with ingredients to make a special soup.

"I have a feeling this is going to be my best one yet!" she said before she stopped in her tracks at hearing a sudden noise. It sounded like someone whimpering. She walked closer and looked around before she saw the source; a little human girl that had black hair.

"Oh, dear, are you lost?" Toriel asked as she walked over to the child. The child looked at her and smiled at seeing her goat-like appearance.

"Hello, Miss Goat. Yes, I am lost." the girl said.

Toriel laughed at the name she had been called before she said, "Please, call me Toriel. What's your name?"

"Jane, and I'm a little hungry." the girl said before Toriel picked her up and carried her in one arm while holding her ingredients in the other.

"Well, Jane, don't you worry. I'll take good care of you. I'm about to head back to make soup. Of course, I have more if you want something different." Toriel said as they neared her home.

"Thank you, Miss Toriel." Jane said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Undyne's Unearthing.**

Undyne had just finished a training session and was heading back home, when her senses suddenly started to tingle. She sensed enemies nearby and rushed to find possessed skulls around a human girl with long brown hair.

When the girl spotted Undyne, she called, "Help me, please!"

Undyne took up her sword and charged. The skulls barely had time to react before the blade cleaved them in two.

Undyne then faced the child, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." she said.

"What's your name? Mine is Undyne." Undyne said with a smile.

"Joanna. I fell down here when I leaned too far in a well. Then, those things started chasing me." Joanna said.

"Well, I sure can't leave you out here. Come with me. More might be here soon." Undyne said before she picked up the child and continued on her way back home.

"Thank you, Miss Undyne." Joanna said with a smile that Undyne returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Different Life Reading.

Alphys and Mettaton were gathering data on certain minerals in the water that ran in the underground, when they heard a new voice.

"Cool! A robot!" said a human boy with black hair as he ran over.

"What have we here? A human?" Alphys asked.

Mettaton scanned the boy and said, "Status: Healthy."

"What's your name, boy?" Alphys asked.

"Drake." the boy answered.

"Well, Drake, how would you like to stay with us and maybe even help with our research?" Alphys asked.

"Thanks! Okay!" Drake said as he followed the two back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Royal Discovery.

Asgore was making his rounds throughout the Underground when he noticed something unusual on the front of a nearby sewer gate.

"Now what might that be?" Asgore said before he stopped and walked over to find a human boy with red hair.

"What have we here? A human child?" Asgore said.

"Hello. I'm Fred." the boy said politely.

"Well, Fred, I am Asgore, ruler of the Underground. Normally, I would make you my servant, but since you're just a child, I think I'll take care of you. Would you like that?" Asgore asked.

"Okay." Fred said before he followed Asgore on his way back home.


End file.
